il ne rentrera pas
by ylg
Summary: Rentrer... dans le moule, dans le rang, dans une boîte... autant d'options qui ne lui conviennent pas. Reg Shoe est un rebelle né ! Edit, ajout d'une 2nde ficlet plus générale, sur l'état de la Révolution en cours et à venir. ::mini fic, gen::
1. rentrer dans une case

**Titre : **Et il ne rentrera pas non plus dans une boîte en sapin  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Discworld (Disque-Monde)  
**Personnage : **Reg Shoe (Raymond Soulier)  
**Genre : **plutôt gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note :** _dans mon souvenir_ le prénom complet de Reg c'est "Regis" mais après recherches en ligne je le vois appeler "Reginald"... seulement j'ai moyennement confiance dans ce que dit internet parce qu'à côté, je le vois aussi appeler "Ronald Soulier" pour la VF alors que je suis certaine, _Le Faucheur_ en main, qu'il s'y appelle Raymond.  
_Long story short_, je ne suis pas sûre du prénom de mon perso et si quelqu'un en sait plus que moi, je veux bien une source plus fiable, SVP.

**Thème : **« ne plus vouloir rentrer » pour 31 jours (24 mai '12)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **Night Watch/_Ronde de Nuit_  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Reginald a passé son enfance en bordure des Ombres, dans une maison trop petite pour sa famille, comme tant d'autres. Ils ne faisaient pas partie des nantis, et pas partie non plus du quartier proprement dit. Reginald a passé sa jeunesse à vouloir faire partie d'un groupe, mais il n'a jamais réussi à se faire accepter d'aucune de bande de gamins ; trop plein d'idées bizarres, trop démonstratif dans son envie d'être l'un des leurs, il finissait toujours par les incommoder et se faire rejeter.  
Reginald a toujours voulu une cause à laquelle adhérer. Et approchant l'âge adulte, il a enfin trouvé : si la société ne veut pas de lui, c'est qu'il faut qu'il change la société ! Et le groupe qui sera le sien se formera naturellement !

Changer la société, oui, redéfinir les règles et les étiquettes !  
Reginald ne veut plus rentrer dans le moule qui ne lui convient pas, qui ne lui a jamais convenu. Brisons les carcans ! Reginald ne veut plus rentrer dans le rentrer dans le rang : il se battra jusqu'au bout pour sa Révolution ! Reginald ne rentrera pas sagement chez lui quand les choses tourneront au vinaigre.

Et la Révolution mène bon train. Il ne veut plus quitter sa barricade où la république s'organise presque spontanément. Les gens comprennent, les gens coopèrent. L'on met en commun les ressources et les idées. Vraiment, ça marche. La nuit tombe douce sur une journée exaltante et Reginald pourrait facilement dire adieu à sa triste existence Chemin de la Baleine, son taudis, son emploi minable : demain, bientôt, l'aube se lèvera sur leur toute nouvelle toute belle République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mélassière, et c'est à ça qu'il consacrera toute sa vie désormais. Pas au pouvoir mais au service. Légitimement élu (car il le sera forcément). _Toute sa vie._


	2. renversement et tour complet

**Titre : **L'excès inverse  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
**Personnages : **la République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mine-à-Mélasse  
**Genre : **gen/amer  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« À force d'être juste, on est souvent coupable. » pour 31 jours (25 mai '13)  
**Prompt : **Glorieux 25 Mai (ou pas tant que ça…)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Night Watch_/Ronde de Nuit  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

Les gens de la République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mine-à-Mélasse voulaient changer les choses. L'idée était de rendre la vie meilleure pour tous et toutes, surtout le peuple avec qui le monde a été trop longtemps injuste. Ils projetaient de rétablir l'équilibre… et se voyant déjà au pouvoir, quitte à partir un petit peu dans l'excès inverse ?  
La révolution c'est un tour complet, après tout. Le cycle complet sur le Disque dure deux rondes de saisons, le soleil une fois d'un côté, une fois de l'autre. C'est chacun son tour, chacun sa place à l'ombre puis au soleil et l'on recommence...

D'oppressés ils se font rebelles en espérant être célébrés comme héros. On sait comment ça se finit si la rébellion va jusqu'au bout de ses projets : Les libérateurs d'aujourd'hui deviennent les tyrans de demain. Et si c'est ainsi alors non, rien de changera.  
Pourtant il faut que ça change !

Quelques uns parmi ceux qui se lancent dans de grands projets en voyant très loin ne perdent pas ce risque de vue. Pour aujourd'hui, ils rétablissent la justice. Pour demain, il leur faut essayer d'éviter cet excès et ne pas sombrer dans l'injustice.  
Et à vouloir à tout prix être justes, à refuser de favoriser leurs partisans si ça veut dire léser le reste du peuple, les dirigeants futurs se montrent déjà insensibles, ferment l'oreille aux protestations et la cruauté envers leurs propres partisans pointe déjà son nez.

Leur formidable nouveau système, finalement, peine à s'imposer. Combien de temps avant que le vent d'une nouvelle révolution le balaie ?


End file.
